Window Ghosts
by TailsMoon
Summary: So people from Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Kingdom Hearts, Avatar, and probably others are all getting together to sort of... build an army. After all, the bad guys are doing it. Edward Elric and Roxas are basically my main characters.
1. Jumping out a Window

Ed sat reading on a couch in his home. Al, who had regained his body several years back, lived elsewhere. Al was 22 and married after all. Ed, being 23, was still unmarried. His job was running a bookstore, which was on the floor below his home.

Ed scrunched his face up and closed the book he had been reading and threw it behind him.

"That is one of the cheesiest books I have ever read!" he muttered to himself. "I can't believe Al liked it."

The book made a strange sound as it hit the floor. Ed turned and looked at it. Al's book had fallen apart, paper going everywhere.

"Great, Al is going to kill me for this one."

"He won't have a chance," came a sweet, female voice from just in front of Ed.

He turned quickly, finding himself nose to nose, literally, with a girl of about fifteen. She backed up enough for Ed to get a good look at her.

The first thing he noticed was that her eyes were a dull blue color and clouded over. She had on a plain green dress with no shoes. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun, a headband holding it there. He had a suspicion that she was blind.

"What are you looking at, huh? You're coming with me. Get up old man."

Ed continued to sit, becoming angry. "I'm not old! Besides, you're in my house. Get out."

"Well no duh, Sherlock. Of course I'm in your house, where else would I be? And I'll leave when you get up and come with me."

"I don't even know who the hell you are so why should I? Give me one good reason."

She crossed her arms before starting, "Fine then, oldie. I'm Toph, and my friend wants to see you."

Ed hopped up. "You really think that's a good reason for me to follow you?"

She smirked and suddenly did an odd motion. The dirt from one of the plants sitting on Ed's table suddenly lifted into the air and slammed into him, throwing him out the window.

Toph jumped through after him, but the thing was, he had already hit the ground, but it wasn't out in the street and a floor down where he should have been. He was lying on a beach. The water lapped at the sand t his feet. He sat up and looked in shock around at Toph, the ocean, and at the window that seemed to be floating in air. He seemed to be on a small island full of trees. Scattered around were more windows, all showing different scenes. He could see people through some of them, but they obviously couldn't see him.

"I brought another one!" Toph shouted.

From a little ways away, a boy with spiky blonde hair came running up.

"Good," he said as he came near. "You did explain this time though, right?"

"Maybe," she said, recrossing her arms and turning her head away. The boy sighed and looked at me. I looked up at him from where I sat.

"Well, I'm Roxas. Don't mind Toph, she isn't really all that bad. Not really. This," he motioned to the island, "is Destiny Island. Ironic name, I know, but that's what it's called. Toph and I, along with a few others, have been trying to bring relatively important people here. Anyone who can do anything to help fight. We decided you'd do pretty well."

I put a hand to my head, already knowing this was going to be a pain.

"Fight what, exactly?"

"Anything that needs to be fought!" Roxas became excited, "Evil wizards, hollow, demons, homunculi, heartless, nobodies, monsters, aliens, and whatever else you want to call the bad guys."

Ed wasn't really sure what all of these were, but he had recognized a few of them. He stood up. His clothes sagged down around him.

"What the hell?"

"Oh," Roxas said, "don't worry, we'll get you some new clothes that fit. You must have been a bit older than you were at your prime, huh?"

"Dead on, Roxas. He was an oldie."  
"I'm not old!" Ed yelled, but the two kept talking around him.

"Look who's talking. You weren't that young yourself," Roxas replied to Toph.

"I have no idea what you mean," Ed said.

Toph explained this time. "When you enter through one of the windows, you turn into however old it was or would be when you'd be at your peak fighting ability. You were pretty old, and now you seem about 15 or 16."

"I'm 23!" Ed corrected her, not really getting it.

"Well, your body isn't that of a 23 year old's anymore." She smirked as Ed really studied himself. He realized he was leaning quite badly to one side. His automail, which had recently been exchanged for the correct size because he had grown, was now too long. It actually sunk in that his body had shrunk back down into the height he had been a few years back, before his growth spurt.

"Oh, damn it! You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Roxas laughed.

"I can't believe I'm short again…" Ed muttered.


	2. Hard to Believe

OMG!! I'm happy someone said they thought the characters were sort of in character! I was having trouble with that, so if they were in character in the first chapter, yay, but try not to expect it. I can almost guarantee that at some point or another they'll break character…. Especially Ichigo. I mean, I figure he and Ed would actually get along because they're pretty similar, Ed just doesn't go ghost and Ichigo can't do alchemy. They both have traumatic pasts involving their moms, and the two seem to have the worst luck, but end up coming out ok because they've also got the best luck…

* * *

Roxas led the way back towards "Headquarters."

Headquarters turned out to be some sort of boat that had somehow found a way to become the center of the island.

Toph didn't bother to follow Roxas and wandered off on her own. Ed though, was following mainly because he was curious.

He had a hard time keeping up though, what with his limping and leaning to one side.

"How strange," Roxas said, looking back at Ed. "You don't seem to be very athletic. Maybe you aren't who we were looking for…"

"I'd be plenty athletic if I hadn't shrunk again!" At this, Ed promptly fell on his face.

A new voice cut in, sounding exasperated. "What's with this guy? He doesn't look like he can fight a bug, let alone a hollow."

Ed practically flew to his feet. "You calling me small?!" Ed paused only shortly (it's a short joke….) so he could pick a trait of this guy's to make fun of. "Carrot top?!"

"Whoa, guys, hold up," Roxas cut in. "It kind of looks like something went wrong when Ed came through his window. I was taking him to get checked out."

The orange headed teen 'glared' at Ed, looking him up and down.

"You got a problem?" Ed asked, glaring back.

"Isn't that… painful? Your arm and leg look like they didn't get younger with you." Ed, not knowing the orange headed teen, didn't realize that he was actually showing compassion.

"I doubt they would get younger with me," Ed snapped at him.

Roxas, meanwhile, had his head in his hands. "_What did I ever do to deserve falling in with all of the hot-headed lunatics? It's like I'm surrounded by fifty million Axels…"_

"Guys. If you're going to fight, at least introduce yourselves first."

At almost the same time the two said:

"Edward Elric."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo, talking to Roxas, said, "So how is this guy going to be any help if he's messed up? If the transformation didn't work the first time through the window, how can we fix that?"

Ed suddenly got what they were thinking. "I still don't know if I want to help or not, I mean, I think that book Al gave me to read is giving me some weird ass dreams right now… But it sort of sounds like you guys think the window didn't…. de-age my arm and leg."

Roxas and Ichigo looked at him. Ed took the moment to pull his glove off and push his sleeve up. On his right arm.

Ichigo looked like he had seen a ghost, figuratively, because let's face it, ghosts usually didn't even phase Ichigo. Roxas just stared for a second before saying muttering, "Well, at least it's not a talking lion or a skeleton obsessed with Christmas."

"I'm all set if you guys have an automail mechanic."

Roxas and Ichigo looked at one another, and then back at Ed.

"How about we bring your mechanic here?" was Roxas' response.

Ed started fidgeting. "Right now, seeing Winry probably isn't the best idea."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating, and I don't really want to be proven insane. I'm going home now."

Ed turned and hobbled back to his window and hopped through it.

As he stood up on the other side, he groaned.

"Ow… the hell…?"

He was 23 again. 23 and realizing that maybe he wasn't in as good of a shape as he had been a few years back. He and Al had even stopped sparing, ever since Al got married to Winry.

"Dream or not, I need to work out more."

* * *

"Great going dumbass!" Toph said.

"I didn't do anything," was Roxas' reply.

"Then why the hell did he leave?!"

Calmly, and quite evilly, Roxas pointed at Ichigo. "He did it."

Toph's fury changed targets in a split second. She could tell Roxas was telling the truth.

Roxas walked away, thinking it best if he didn't get impaled by anything.

Ichigo saw Toph coming though. To him, she was worse than Rukia. He ran for his life. They needed all the help they could get, and losing even one hero wasn't good.

* * *

"Roseeeeeette."

"Don't complain Chrono."

"But Roseeeeeette."

"Shut up!"

"You've gotten us lost again."

"Shut up! We aren't lost."

"Then where are we?"

"Umm… Uhh… Oh. In between Chicago and New York. See? We aren't lost."

Chrono sighed. They were walking along, completely lost, no matter how much Rosette tried to deny it.

"Hey Chrono, look!"

Chrono looked up to see an old run down shack.

"Let's take a break in there, ok?"

"I guess."

When they arrived Rosette walked immediately up onto the porch.

"We'll just go inside and-" Rosette jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. "Fine, if it wants to be like that…."

"Rosette, don'tdoanythingreckless!" Chrono said, but it was too late to stop Rosette. She tried kicking the door down.

It created a loud thud, but it didn't break.

"My foot! Owowowow"

"I did warn you."

"Shut up Chrono."

Chrono threw his arms up in defense and backed away. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, Rosette?"

"What?" was the angry response as she glared at the door.

"We could go through that window. It's open." Chrono pointed at the nearby, wide-open window.

Rosette stopped glaring at the door and went through the window, Chrono following right behind her.

When they came out on the other side to the scene of a beach, Rosette freaked out.

"Chrono?! What just happened?"

"J-just stay calm Rosette. There's got to be an explanation for this."

"You're on Destiny Island."

Rosette and Chrono turned around. Just past their floating window stood Roxas.

"I didn't think you'd be here just yet, but I guess it's a good thing I came early."

Toph hopped in through Rosette and Chrono's window.

"I didn't even have to do anything."

And so an explanation ensued. Rosette and Chrono agreed to help, and Ichigo didn't get in the way. Not that he could. He was currently tied up in the cave, thinking about how he'd rather deal with Rukia and his Dad than with Toph.

* * *

I actually already have another chapter written, so I'll post it up in a few days. If you see any OOCness, tell me about it and say how you think the person should have reacted. It'll really help me out because it's been a while since I've actually watched some of these shows so I might get it wrong.


	3. The Old Man feels Guilty

Ed felt uneasy as he walked down the street. He was heading over to Al's house ready to tell him what had just happened. As Ed walked up to his house and rang the doorbell he realized that no one would be home. Winry and Al were probably both at work, their little son at a daycare.

Ed sighed.

"Is that really all you've got?"

Ed turned around to find Toph leaning against a tree.

Narrowing his eyes Ed responded, "Does it really matter?"

"Look here old man, if you don't help us out nothing will matter pretty soon."

"There's nothing I can do in the condition the window leaves me in."

"Hmph." Toph lifted up a suitcase and opened it. Inside were Ed's old arm and leg. "These looked like they'd be about right."

Doing a double take Ed practically yelled at her. "Where did you get those?!"

"Oh, I just went inside and looked around a bit. So, will you come help us or not? Or maybe you're just too scared, like I thought. Not to mention weak."

That sent Ed's temper off the deep end. "You think I can't do it?! Well, we'll see who you're calling weak!"

"That's the spirit! Now get your ass back through you window to Destiny Island!"

"Oh man, I'm soooo hungry!"

"Jeez Rosette, you could at least help cook."

"You're doing a fine job doing it yourself Chrono."

Sighing, Chrono continued to chop vegetables. Roxas was using the stove, boiling several huge pots of noodles. He was basically making what would be lunch and dinner for the next few days. There were a few others helping to cook as well. Ichigo, however, was still tied up out in the cave.

"Guess what everyone, I managed to get the old man back here, all fixed up and ready to fight!"

"I'm STILL not old." Ed was learning fast that Toph wasn't someone you could easily argue with.

A red headed boy, doing his best to make garlic bread stopped and turned to look with surprise at Ed.

Ed noticed the boy's look and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

The boy's mouth opened and closed, no words forming.

Roxas stepped in. "Ed, this is Daisuke Niwa. Daisuke, this is Edward Elric."

Ed sat down next to Rosette who had hardly given him a second glance. Toph went over to a table in the corner and sat there.

"Uh-um… Hello," Daisuke said. As he bowed he dropped a piece of garlic bread on the floor. "Oh no…"

Ed sighed and walked over. "Let me help."

Daisuke managed to give a stuttering thank you.

Once the bread was all back in order Ed pushed Daisuke aside. "I'll finish this up."

"R-right."

Ed gave him a look. "What's your deal? Every time I say something you get a weird look on your face."

Daisuke looked down, ashamed. "Sorry, I don't mean to. It's just that…"

Annoyed, Ed snapped at him, "Just what?!"

"You exactly like a friend of mine!"

Ed was taken aback. "So what if I do?"

"Well, my friend….. he's been…. Gone…. A while now."

Thinking that Daisuke meant that his friend had died, he felt a little sorry. Just a little though. "Oh, sorry… I guess? I can't help it if I sound like someone you knew."

Roxas, who had been listening, spoke up.

"You know, there are many people in many different worlds that hold the same voice. While looking for people to help I've found a few who have the same voices. For instance, Daisuke, have you said anything to Chrono or Rosette yet?"

Chrono and Rosette looked over at Daisuke.

"No?"

Roxas cleared his throat. "Well, say something you two."

"Like what?"

"Why should we?"

Daisuke stepped back in surprise. "They sound like people I know too!"

Ed scoffed. "Does this really matter? So what if we sound like someone else? We're still who we are."

* * *

I realized that Ed's, Rosette's, and Chrono's voice actors (in English) all have large roles in DNAngel (the show Daisuke is from)


	4. A Rip in the Sky

It had been a week since Ed had arrived on Destiny Island.

"Roxas, we haven't even done anything yet. Is there really any point to me being here?"

"There haven't been any missions for you yet. Toft and Ichigo have been able to handle them all so far. After all, we can't move until the enemy does."

"Why not head them off?"

"There aren't that many of us. They have entire armies. The only way we can win is if we counter attack and take out their leaders while somehow avoided most of their lackeys."

Ed blanched. "You're joking right? How come we can't just find more people?"

"Well, the truth is, there are only certain people who would be able to come through the windows. Even some of the people here can't go through the windows."

"Like who?"

"Well, I can't."

"How'd you get here then?"

"This is my world. Sort of…. It's in my dimension."

Ed rubbed his temples. "So what you're saying is-"

A large ripping sound was suddenly screeching in Ed's ears. He covered them, trying to block out the noise.

"Roxas! We have a problem!" Toph yelled from outside.

Roxas, followed by Ed, ran outside.

"Holy…." Ed whispered.

In front of them was a huge tear in the sky, masked monsters falling from it.

"You wanted to fight Ed? Here's your chance."

Roxas was now holding two giant keys. Ed decided to ask about those later.

"What am I up against?"

"Hollow. They're creatures from Ichigo's worlds."

Toph ran past them into the base. "Sorry guys, I'll have to sit this one out. Me and sand don't mix."

Roxas was up in the air, jumping higher than Ed had ever seen anyone jump. He was wiping the hollow out left and right.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, his usual clothes were gone. Instead he was wearing a black robe, a huge ass sword held at the ready. "Their souls won't be purified if you do that!"

Roxas landed, beginning to defend.

Chrono ran up beside Ed. "Can you do anything against these?" he asked.

Ed laughed a bit. "I'm starting to think I had it easy fighting homunculi."

Gun shots rang out into the air. Ed spotted Rosette firing into the mass of monsters a little ways away.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up! These will purify them, they're holy water!"

Ichigo nodded, supposing they would do the trick.

"You can do it Rosette!" Chrono yelled.

"You aren't going to help her?"

"Can't. I can't touch the bullets to reload the guns, and transforming would put Rosette in danger."

"How so?"

"I'm a demon, Ed. This isn't my usual form. My powers require energy however, and that energy comes in the form of Rosette's life. The more power I use, the closer Rosette's death is."

Ed wasn't sure how to respond.

Toph and Daisuke stepped up next to them.

"Wow. Old and useless," Toph said.

"I'm not old!" Ed yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you. Of course you can't fight these. You're our main offense against non-magical creatures. I was talking to Chrono."

Chrono laughed. "Well, I am old I guess."

Ed gave him a weird look before turning to Daisuke. "You can't fight these either?"

Shaking his head, Daisuke answered, "No. I'm a thief, not a fighter. The only good I can do is information gathering."

"That's right," Toph said, having to add her two cents, "so you better protect him if he ever gets into any trouble."

The group stood in silence, watching as Ichigo and Rosette exterminated the hollow. Roxas was on defense, knocking them away from the group in the base's doorway and towards Ichigo's deadly blade or Rosette's Sacred Spirit bullets.

It didn't take long for the hollows to be exterminated. The moment the last one was dead Ichigo was in Roxas's face.

"I can't believe you killed some! Now they're never going to be cleansed!"

Roxas glared at him, but answered calmly. "Sorry, I was more concerned with getting rid of them."

"They won't move on!"

Roxas yelled back. "Yeah, well guess what! I'll never move on either! I'll just turn into nothing!" He stormed past Ed and into the house.

Toph sighed. "No heart huh? Seems to me like he has one."

Rosette walked up to Chrono, dropping a huge suitcase at his feet. She massaged her shoulder as she walked inside. "Dang, firing that many bullets made me kinda sore."

"Wasn't that weird to any of you?" Ed asked as Ichigo walked up.

"Don't you have magic, demons, and ghosts in your world?"

Ed shook his head. "No. Until a week ago I didn't even think they existed."

"You could see the hollow couldn't you?" Ichigo asked. Ed nodded. "Well, they're harder to see than ghosts are. So if you don't have any ghosts or things, what does your world have?"

"Alchemy."

Everyone that was standing around deadpanned.

"No way! The one thing that doesn't exist in any of our worlds exist in yours?" Daisuke asked.

Ed was taken aback at the thought that none of their worlds had alchemy but held magic. "What, did you all discuss this without me?"

Daisuke shuffled his feet as Chrono laughed and said, "Daisuke has been asking everyone what their worlds are like."

Daisuke nodded. "Don't you think it's interesting? After all, even what occurs after someone dies is different in each world."

"That's right," Toph cut in, "Nobody knows what happens after you die in my world, or here, other than that those like Roxas fade into darkness. Daisuke's world is the same." Another question for Roxas, Ed decided.

Ichigo started talking now. "Souls go to the Soul Society in my world. It's a huge, second world connected to my own. Most people don't know about it until they're dead. A hollow is a soul that failed to reach soul society and was corrupted."

Chrono added, "Your soul returns to the Astrallines as a fragment when you die in my world."

There was a silence for a moment before Toph kicked Ed in his right shin. "Come on you oaf, what happens in your world?"

Ed, grabbing his injured leg, began. "Well, your soul ends up in the gate…"

"And?" Daisuke prodded, interested.

"The Truth is there."

"The hell does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"The Truth is basically God, I suppose. He's one and everything all at once. But I don't believe in God, and The Truth is a bastard that doesn't play fair," Ed said, shrugging.

Rosette called from inside. "Hey, it's dinner time!"

Ichigo yelled back. "Is it still noodles?"

"Yup!"

Everyone gagged a little. They'd had too many noodles in the last few days.

* * *

Yeah, if you can't tell by now, Ed is sort of my main character... he's my favorite ^^. As for the story... It's sort of a parody type while actually having a plot line. I hope you don't mind the discriptions of the people and their worlds, it's sort of a just in case someone doesn't know that particular character they can still read the story.


	5. Relaxing Rumble

Ed sat on the end of the pier, staring out at the water. He was trying to think of how it was the windows worked, to find a scientific explanation for it, but at this point he had basically landed on "magic." It disturbed him that after years of thinking magic didn't exist, here it was staring him in the face.

"Ed?" Roxas said, walking up to Ed. Ed jumped a bit and turned around.

"What's up?"

"Chrono and Rosette headed back to their world. They had something that they needed to do. (A/N I decided that Rosette wouldn't leave the hunt for her brother for very long) Ichigo had to get back to school, but he agreed to come whenever we need him. Daisuke agreed to be the one to get him if it came to that."

Ed looked back out at the sea. "Oh."

"Oh? That's it? You don't want to know why?"

"I used to be like that. I used to have something so important that I couldn't do anything but chase after my dream. I understand."

Roxas clinched his fists. "Everyone has a dream, don't they?"

"Seems like it. What about you, Roxas?"

"…I don't want to disappear."

Ed laughed. "Sounds like a great dream."

Roxas was on the verge of yelling at Ed for making fun of his only wish when Ed said, "I wish I had a dream."

Roxas stopped. "I thought you said-"

"I said I used to be like that. Not that I'm complaining, I accomplished what I'd set out to do. I just haven't found anything else yet. It's why I'm helping without much fuss, I figure it might help me to find something new to fight for. Figuratively and actually. Don't worry, Roxas. If you work for it I'm sure your dream will come true." Ed laughed a sad laugh and said quietly, "Equivalent Exchange."

Roxas nodded a bit and thought to himself, "I suppose it's true that thanks to Namine I get to be me again, for just a while longer. If I can just find-"

The sound of Toph's laughter sounded from behind the two. "Talk about sounding like an old man!"

Ed said sternly, "I'm not old!"

A sudden wrench flew from one of the windows from down the beach, catching Ed's eye. He stood and jogged to the window, which he knew was his. He'd recognize the wrench from anywhere. Roxas and Toph followed.

Upon looking in Ed saw Winry throwing a fit while Al watched her, looking worried.

"That idiot! He up and leaves without telling anybody! Not me, not even you, Al! He didn't even lock his front door on the way out! There don't seem to be any clothes missing, his suitcase is still here, and your book is broken with pages all over the place!"

"Winry, calm down! I'm sure Brother is fine! He… He just went out for a walk or something."

"He's been gone for a week, Al. A whole week! Maybe even longer, it's been a while since we've seen him."

"He called us not long ago."

"That doesn't mean he was calling from here!"

Ed, meanwhile, was wrestling with Toph. He had been about to climb back into his apartment when she had tackled him to the ground.

"Get off!" Ed yelled.

Roxas was about to pull the two apart when another wrench flew through the window and caused him to have to dodge.

"Toph, Ed's allowed to leave if he wants!"

Toph stood with a huff and stormed off. "Fine! It seems that no one around here actually cares that the entire UNIVERSE is in danger!"

Ed stood up, saying to Roxas, "Look, I'll just be right back, ok?"

Roxas glared at Ed, "If you're going to do that, you should wait until those two in there leave the room. How are you going to explain why you decided to entire through a window?"

"… I suppose I can wait."

"And what about your automail?"

"How old are you?"

Roxas smirked at him. "Not as old as you." (A/N I wonder how old Roxas technically is? Because he's sort of Ventus too which would make him about 10 years older than Sora but Roxas wasn't really Roxas until Sora lost his heart so Roxas is only, like, a year old O.O)

It took a lot of effort from Ed to restrain himself from punching the smirk off of Roxas's face. That look had reminded him of Mustang.

Ed sighed and walked off toward HQ to get his automail from his room (A/N even though you don't really get to run around too much in the ship thing in the game I bet there are a lot of rooms there which is why there is also a kitchen ^^;) and to change into his larger outfit. We grabbed Winry's wrench once he got back to the window and began to wait.

It took almost an hour for Al and Winry to leave his apartment. When they had finally gone Ed took off his smaller automail before awkwardly scrambling through the window, dropping the larger automail in ahead of him. Roxas saw him off and took his small automail to be stored.

Once again twenty-three, Ed reattached the larger automail, flinching from the pain of automail attachment and the fact that he felt horrible. He couldn't see or hear Roxas from his side of the window, but Roxas was trying not to laugh at Ed. He hadn't yet seen Ed look as though he should and he found it funny as Ed stood up and groaned.

"Right," Ed said after he finished stretching. "Time to pay Al and Winry a visit."

Ed took the long way to his brother's house, allowing them time to get home.

It was to Ed's surprise when a black, military issued car pulled to a stop next to him.

"Edward," Hawkeye said from the driver's seat, "get in."

Ed didn't hesitate to climb into the backseat. "Did Al call you already?" he asked, throwing the question out to whoever might want to answer. Mustang was sitting next to him, Havoc up front with Hawkeye.

Havoc answered as Hawkeye started driving again. "Actually, we're the ones that found you missing from your apartment. We tried tracking you down, but couldn't seem to find you anywhere, chief."

"Where have you been?" Mustang asked, practically commanding Ed to give an answer.

Ed said the only thing that made any sense, "I was taking a vacation."

"And you left your apartment without any clothes?"

"You went into my house?"

"It wasn't locked."

"Bastard."

The three looked a little surprised.

"I thought you had grown out of that sort of thing, Edward," Mustang said. "But, really, where were you?"

"Vacation."

Hawkeye pulled up to Al's house and parked. No one moved to exit the car just yet.

Hawkeye said sternly, "You know you don't take vacations Edward. It's just not you."

Ed shrugged. "I was lazing around and eating noodles and helping to cook and talking. Watched some people fight, pretty entertaining if you ask me. Now what does that sound like? Vacation."

Mustang asked, "Talked with whom?"

"Some crazy girl named Toph mostly. There were a few others around though, like Roxas and Rosette."

Now, Mustang and the others thought about this for a moment. Toph and Roxas weren't exactly common names, and Ed had just identified Toph as female, and Rosette was a female's name… so it was assumed that Roxas was also a girl.

Havoc spoke up right as Ed was getting out of the car. "You were… staying with girls?"

Ed mistook the question and answered, "Well, yeah."

Mustang's mood became solemn as he stepped out of the car. Hawkeye just shook her head as she followed Mustang up to the house. Havoc wrapped his arm around Ed's neck, smiling.

"I didn't think you had it in you!"

It occurred to Ed then that Havoc had asked something a little more complicated than if Ed had just stayed at a girl's house.

Al and Winry had already answered the door and had spotted Ed as he broke loose from Havoc's grip.

"Now just you wait a minute! I –"

Ed was cut off as Daisuke dropped in front of him, seemingly from the rooftop, but Ed knew that he had probably just jumped through one of Al's windows.

"Ed! We've got trouble!" Daisuke threw something at the window of the car and pulled Ed toward it.

The last thing Ed registered on any of his friend's faces was a look of shock as they watched Daisuke dive through the car's window and seemingly vanish before he had also jumped through. Daisuke shattered the window before anyone else could come through. Roxas was nowhere to be seen, but Ed had a change of clothes and his automail waiting for him on the beach.

"You'll have to get ready here! I still have to grab Ichigo, wait for me here!" Daisuke dived through one of the other windows, a small bird flying with him and a rabbit on his shoulder.


End file.
